Do They Know It's Christmas?
by Lolpop95
Summary: Our favourite heroes are going to sing a song for Christmas to friends, allies and friends alike while two certain villains try to ruin it.


At the Academy, it was very busy in the theatre as behind the scenes, our favourite heroes were wearing Santa outfits in their theme colours while the girls wore the female version of the Santa outfits.  
"So does everyone know what part they have to sing?" asked a worried Lolly wearing her hair down causing Zero to wrap his arms around her said "Lolly...it's going to be fine. Just calm down." making everyone else nod in agreement while Inuyasha looked down to his feet said "Is it really how modern people wear their shoes?".  
Nuriko gave him a once over and nodded once said "It should be, since I designed these outfits with France's help but I had to watch him in case he made perverted outfits for me, the ukes and the girls".  
Then he glared at France who cowered away slightly causing America, Germany, Spain and Tasuki to glare at him as well.  
While this happened, Rena who was looking through the curtains said aloud "Minna-san, it's a full house so I think we should get ready asap." causing Clover who was putting make-up on exclaimed "But, I haven't finished yet!" which Sam said "Clover you look fine, just calm down and let's do the concert already." as she and Britney pushed Clover since everyone else was ready.  
Outside in the seats, Evy and Rick with Jonathan and Alex were sitting beside Rika, Satoko and Chiriko on the seats with Jack and Iain who had the triplets while Toga sat beside Kaien who was sitting beside Henry. "I'm so excited to see this!" gushed Kaien happily as he waved his arms up and down causing Toga to stare at him until Jerry who was sitting beside Peter, Winston, Egon, Ray and Janine along with Slimer said "I just hope nothing goes wrong." making Saya(O), Saya(K) and Haji to nod at this.  
As this happened, Aya, Ken, Youji, Omi and Leon who were at the front sweatdropped at Kaien going spastic while Miaka was cheering happily with her brother, his friend and her friend Yui stared with blank looks at her as they sat beside her.  
Watari, Tatsumi and the Chief along with the two Gushoshin were wondering why Kaien was going berserk while the rest of the seats were covered by both night and day students alike.  
"I can't wait to see them perform!" exclaimed Shelly happily causing Yuuki, Anna, Mel, Hanna, Meggie, Ichijo to nod in agreement while Shiki, Rima and Aido had blank faces until suddenly Taiitsukun appeared causing a few people to yell in shock at this until the lights turned off, causing everyone to look around in confusion as music came on until the stage lights came on stage which was now a Christmas scenery that had figures standing in a pose. T  
he first figure to come out was Zero who was holding a microphone causing the day class to look at each other in confusion until Zero started singing.

Zero: _**It's christmas time,  
there's no need to be afraid  
At christmas time,  
we let in light and we banish shade**_

Everyone was shocked by this including Toga who had his cigarette hanging down his mouth until Lolly came out the shadows causing Evy to squeal excitedly as she whispered "That's my little girl." making Rick look at her with a raised eyebrow when they both turned around in time to see Lolly sing.

Lolly: _**And in our world of plenty,  
we can spread a smile of joy!  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time**_

Then there were more lights as the heroes started dancing to the beat of the music causing Axel to blush when he saw Kouji dancing with the others while Jacob rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest until Sango sang her part.

Sango: _**But say a prayer - pray for the other ones**_

kagome then sang her part as everyone danced while behind the scenes Imhotep and Colin were watching them in the shadows.

Kagome: _**Oh! At Christmas time  
It's hard,  
but when you're having**_** fun**

While this happened, Imhotep turned to look at Colin and said "I want you to stop them having a successful performance alright?" causing Colin to nod with a grin until he shook his head and looked at the readers with a scared look, but back on stage, it was America's turn to sing as he started break-dancing while England sang with him in his normal way.

America/England: _**There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dreaded fear**_

Back stage, Colin was trying to pull the lights off until they started spinning around while changing colours causing Imhotep who was on the ground watching this, to palm himself in the face as he groaned.

Hotohori/Nuriko: _**Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears  
And the Christmas bells that ring  
There are the clanging chimes of doom**_

Hotohori and Nuriko were doing their part as they held hands while gazing at each other's eyes until Inuyasha gently pushed them out the way to let Mion and Shion do their part of the song.

Mion/Shion: _**Well tonight thank god it's them instead of you**_

Then the heroes started dancing around while Colin was on the banister trying to tear off the disco ball but it slipped out his hands and went into the stage causing little lights to spin around in the background, just as everyone sang together causing Imhotep to stamp his foot in anger.

Heroes: _**And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow**_

As they sang, the heroes started waving their arms in the air as Ozzy shouted to everyone "Come on everyone. Put your arms in the air!" which the audience did while Nina suddenly appeared beside Evy and smiled at her twin daughters singing.

_**Do they know it's Christmas time at all?**_

At this part, the heroes started dancing the instrumental part while the audience clapped along to the beat of the music when Colin tried to take bags of the railings but however, they kept missing since the heroes were dancing until they had to sing again.

_**Here's to you**_

Siren: _**Raise your glass for everyone**_

_**Here's to them**_

Sam: _**Underneath that burning sun Do they know it's christmas time at all?**_

Then finally, the heroes held hands with each other as they started swaying on each side while singing the last part of the song with huge smiles as they hummed the song while Imhotep slammed his head on the railing as he grunted in anger.

_**Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time  
and  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time and Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time and Feed the world  
Let them know it's christmas time and Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time and Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time**_

Once the song was finished, the heroes got into positions as the audience started cheering and clapping including Haji and the two Saya's causing Lolly to smile happily at the others who grinned back as the girls jumped happily, until Zero walked towards her and lifted her up in the air while twirling her causing the audience to cheer even harder as they started throwing roses to the stage.  
Evy smiled happily as she and Nina looked at each other while Rick had a white face along with making strange noises when he saw Zero twirling Lolly around causing Jonathan, Jack and Iain to look at him with confused faces while the youngsters giggled at this.  
With Imhotep, he was still slamming his head on the wooden railing until Colin appeared and said "That was a total fail, wasn't it master?", but this was a bad thing to say as Imhotep stopped smacking his head and turned to look at Colin with pure anger in his eyes causing Colin to stutter "Mas...master, I know you're really mad but let's talk it through okay?".  
Imhotep didn't listen as he growled at Colin in anger who screamed like a little girl and ran away from him causing Imhotep to run after him through the backstage.  
On stage, the heroes were holding hands again and they all bowed down to the audience who all cheered until Lolly got away from the rest shouted as she waved her arms to the audience "Thanks everyone for coming to see our concert. I hope everyone had a good time!".  
Then with that, the others started crowding around her along with people they know then they turned around to face the readers while waving hard.  
"Merry Christmas, everyone!" shouted Lolly happily while waving as everyone else including Lolly's adopted family, Nina, butlers with their triplets, the youngsters, Watari, Tatsumi, the chief, the Gushoshin, Henry, Toga, Kaien, the two Saya's, Haji, Leon, Ken, Aya, Youji, Omi, Taiitsukun, the Ghostbusters with Janine and Slimer, Lolly's five best friends, Miaka, her friend Yui, her brother and his friend, Shiki, Rima, Aido, Maria, Ichijo and lastly Yuuki all shouted "**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" while waving until Satoko piped up "God bless everyone!".  
Everyone smiled at this as Lolly held Satoko's hand and with that, everyone waved once more at the readers with smiles when the couples kissed each other, ending the story.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas this year :) also here's a late Christmas present since I'm going to rewrite the League of heroes adventure story as I went to see Rise of the Guardians today and I noticed there was a lot of stuff that I didn't put in, so have this instead :)**


End file.
